Vs. Pryce
Vs. Pryce is the twelfth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Silver. It aired 9/2/2018. Story Silver and Dawn wander through Ecruteak City, Dawn in awe from the architecture. They approach the Bell Tower, there being two guards in front of the door. The guards signal them to stand back, as they stand at an angle where they can look up at the tower. Dawn: Simply a breathtaking design. Silver: This tower was made to honor Ho-Oh, the Rainbow Pokémon said to bring peace to all. Legend states that Suicune is one of Ho-Oh’s eyes on the ground to keep track of humanity, and will call for Ho-Oh’s return when man and Pokémon are at peace. Dawn: That sounds wonderful. Do you think there will ever be a time that Ho-Oh will return? Silver: (Scornfully) When there are people like Team Galactic and Team Rocket, it isn’t likely. Dawn: (Cautiously) Team Rocket? Silver: A criminal organization that was rampant here in Johto and in Kanto a few years back. They were stopped when Ian defeated their leader and he was arrested. Dawn goes silent, looking away as if trying to hide something. Silver becomes curious, when an icy explosion occurs in the distance. Dawn looks towards it, suddenly interested. Dawn: A potential battle! Let us go investigate it, shall we? Dawn heads in that direction in a hurry, as Silver slowly follows after her. When he rejoins her, she is watching Barry and his Snorlax battling against a male Weavile. The two clash with Ice Punch, releasing another icy explosion and mist wave. Barry: High Horsepower! Snorlax’s foot glows with brown energy, as it does a roundhouse kick. Weavile appears to barely twitch, and lands on top of Snorlax’s leg, him now stopped in place. Voice: Night Slash. Weavile crosses his arm, forming a dark purple energy blade. Weavile swings Night Slash, the blade extending and growing far past Snorlax’s head, the shaft of the blade slamming into Snorlax’s head. Snorlax tumbles back defeated, as Weavile lands on Snorlax’s belly. Voice: Nice try kid. You were an excellent distraction. The mist fades, revealing Pryce wearing a dark blue winter coat and sitting in a power wheelchair. He motors forward, Barry down on his knees in shame. Barry: Darn it! I can’t even beat an old gym leader in a wheelchair! I just wanted to beat a gym leader! Pryce: Then you best keep looking. Silver: Pryce?! Pryce’s eyes glance over, despite not turning his wheelchair around. Barry looks over, noticing the group for the first time. Pryce returns Weavile. Barry: Silver! Dawn! What are you doing here? Dawn: We’re traveling, obviously! Silver: I’m sorry for my intrusion. But you had disappeared. No one had seen you since the Indigo Incident where Team Rocket fell! Pryce rotates his wheelchair around, facing away from the group. He wheels away, Silver looking dismayed. Pryce: Are you coming? I thought you wanted to hear my story. Silver looks surprised, with him, Dawn and Barry exchange looks at each other. The three race after the speeding off Pryce, Barry returning Snorlax as he does. End Scene Silver and Dawn are sitting in the Pokémon Center lounging area, while Barry is pacing back and forth. Barry: Agh! Where is he?! He is taking too long! I am so fining him for this! Dawn: You can’t really fine someone who just owned you in a battle. Barry: That is besides the point! Silver: Why did you battle him, anyway? Barry: Duh! He’s a former gym leader! He was considered the best of the Johto leaders! He’s been out of the game for a few years, so I thought that he’d be rusty! Either way, I was going for a win! Pryce: You are several light years away from that. Barry leaps back in fright as Pryce wheels up towards the group. He comes to a sudden stop, parked right at the ledge to step down into the lounging area. Pryce: As for being the best of the leaders, you can’t flatter me with facts. With me gone, Clair is considered the best, though Morty is a close second. Barry: You! Where have you been all this time?! I’ve been waiting for 10 minutes! Pryce: Bathroom trips take much longer when you’re in my condition. I’m just thankful I’m not incontinent. Silver: How did this, condition come about? You disappeared 3 years ago in the battle against Team Rocket, with no publication of your safe return or anything. Pryce: That was intentional. Now, I fought against Team Rocket executive named Archer, using Articuno against his Lugia. Our match went up into the Fennel Valley, where we fell. Articuno and Lugia fled, and after that it’s a haze. We were apparently put into cryofreeze by the legendary Pokémon Regice. Two years after being frozen, we were found by Ian and Brandon the Pyramid King. Dang brat never visited me. Dawn: Figures that Ian would be in the center of this. Pryce: After that was a little less than a year in the hospital to recover my strength and ability. Archer disappeared half a year out, having recovered faster due to being younger. But the ice has had detrimental effects on my body, specifically my muscles and more noticeable with my legs. I can bare very limited weight, (motions to wheelchair) hence the wheelchair. Barry: So why are you here now? Why not become gym leader again? Pryce: Why would I do that? After 3 years, the boy I left in charge, Danny, did a marvelous job. He was the new gym leader, leaving me no reason to stay. I decided to travel the region, enjoying what I still have of my life. And for me not telling anyone I was alive, I didn’t want to be disturbed. (Glares at Barry) Like some punk did. Barry: Hey, I got to battle you, so it’s all good. Dawn: Wow. That is, inspiring. To travel after your near death experience, wanting to explore new things. I would like to offer my support. Pryce: Oh? And what are you going to do, girl? Silver looks nervous, as Dawn stands with a regal posture. She then walks over to Pryce, glaring him right in the eye. She then hands him a business card, him examining it. Dawn: I am Dawn of the Berlitz family. I am searching for people and businesses to sponsor in exchange for them spreading their knowledge and products. I would like to assist in your journey, in exchange for a story telling of them. Hardships, reminiscing moments, battles with trainers you’ve met along the way. The story of your life sounds extraordinary, and I would love for it to be recorded. Pryce continues to stare Dawn down, her not backing down. Pryce bursts out a laugh, cackling afterwards. Pryce: Child, you have an icy stare! I respect a woman like that. (He takes the card) This will be on my terms. No assistance, no charity. Nothing more than I need. Dawn: (Smiles) That makes the story much more authentic. I shall inform the family to expect your call and where to transfer you. Dawn looks quite pleased with herself, as she walks away. Silver stands up next. Silver: Sir. I would like to have a battle with you as well. Pryce: (Groans) Another one. Why? Silver: You’re the best. Doesn’t matter if you’re a gym leader or not. If one earned the Glacier Badge from you, then they were a truly exceptional trainer. I would like the chance to prove my worth or potential to you. Pryce: That attitude is too weak. You better expect to win or I’ll crush you. Pryce rotates around, as he wheels towards the exit of the Pokémon Center. Pryce: I ain’t got all day, kid! Hurry up already! Silver and Pryce are on opposite sides of the battlefield, with Dawn and Barry standing in the middle. Dawn: Okay! I shall use the coin toss app to determine who goes first! Silver: Actually Dawn, that won’t be necessary. I only have one Pokémon on hand that will be even close to a match against him. Marowak! Silver throws a Pokéball, choosing Marowak. Marowak: Maro! Pryce: (Analytical) A Ground type. Reminds me, heh. So that’s what’s going on. Mamoswine. Pryce opens a Pokéball, choosing Mamoswine. Mamoswine: MAMO! Pryce: Icicle Crash. Mamoswine breathes a cold light blue breath into the air. Several large icicles form, them falling jagged ends at Marowak. Silver: Bone Rush! Marowak swats an Icicle Crash away, crossing her arm in front of her as she does. She swings again to deflect the second one, her arm now extended out to the side. The third Icicle Crash hits her square in the chest, knocking her down and the bone flying out of her hands. Pryce: Stone Edge. Mamoswine stomps the ground, as a ring of jagged blue rocks protrude out of the ground, forming a ring around the two Pokémon in the battlefield. The bone is on the outside of the Stone Edge Ring. Pryce: Ice Fang. Mamoswine charges forward, his tusks glowing with ice energy. Energy tusks form in a row like fangs, ready to pounce down. Silver: Skull Bash! Marowak crouches down, a silver aura forming around it. Ice Fang burrows into Marowak, her grimacing from the pain. She then shoots forward, breaking the Ice Fang and ramming Mamoswine in the face between the eyes. Mamoswine skids back from the impact. Pryce: Huh. Strong. Silver: Attract! Marowak winks her eye, releasing energy hearts that hit Mamoswine in the face. Mamoswine is unaffected. Silver: (Taken aback) Oblivious?! Dawn: Oh my! To think the same scenario has happened twice! Pryce: Earthquake. Mamoswine stomps the ground, releasing an Earthquake. The Earthquake doesn’t exit the Stone Edge ring, the vibrations and shock waves resonating and amplifying within the ring. Marowak is hit by a barrage of attacks, dropping defeated. The Stone Edge ring recedes as Silver rushes in to hold Marowak. Silver: Marowak, that was an excellent battle. You deserve a good rest. Marowak: Maro. Pryce rolls over to Mamoswine, rubbing his face. He inspects his injury, intrigued. Pryce: To think they landed such a blow on us. Well received, old friend. Mamoswine: Mamo. Pryce rotates to look at Silver, him helping Marowak up. Dawn comes over and returns Marowak’s bone. Barry rushes over. Barry: Man, you are so lucky! I didn’t even land a hit like that in my battle! Dawn: Of course. Silver is stronger than you. Or did your recent defeat have no impact on you? Barry: He just got lucky, that’s all! Next time, I will defeat him easily! Silver: Sure. Thank you, Pryce, for the battle. Pryce: If you ever see your father again, tell him that I still look forward to finishing our match. Silver gasps in surprise, as Pryce snickers. He rotates away from the group and rolls off with Mamoswine following. Dawn looks nervous again. Dawn: He knows, your father? Silver: (Not meeting her eye) They’ve met once. Barry: Oh, you have a strong dad too? My dad’s in charge of the Battle Tower of Sinnoh! What’s yours do? Silver: Nothing worth mentioning. I’ll see you around, Barry. I’ve got to get Marowak to the Pokémon Center. Silver leads Marowak off, not meeting Dawn’s gaze again. Dawn watches with concern. Pryce and Mamoswine approach the Burnt Tower, when Pryce groans as he rotates around. Pryce: Whoever’s following me, come out! Eusine approaches, Pryce in surprise. Pryce: Oh? You were not who I was expecting. Eusine: Hello, Pryce. It has been a while. Pryce: Not long enough if you ask me. So what can I do for you, Eusine? Eusine: I, witnessed your battle against Silver. And, Eusine goes down on his hands and knees, head to the ground. Eusine: I want you to train me! Pryce: Train you? Eusine: You trapped his Marowak so easily! I wish for you to train me in a technique that will prevent Suicune from fleeing! If you are the strongest, then I must learn from you! Pryce stares at Eusine for a few moments, Eusine not budging. Pryce: (Chuckles) Why not? It’s been a while since I’ve had an apprentice. Main Events * Pryce returns, now in a power wheelchair. * Both Barry and Silver challenge Pryce, both losing. * Pryce takes Eusine as an apprentice. Characters * Silver * Dawn Berlitz * Barry * Pryce * Eusine * Guards Pokémon * Marowak (Silver's) * Snorlax (Barry's) * Weavile (Pryce's) * Mamoswine (Pryce's) Trivia * This episode reveals what happened to Pryce following his last appearance in Vs. Lickilicky. * Pryce being in a wheelchair is based off his counterpart in the Pokémon Adventures manga. * Both Pokémon he used in his gym battle against Ian, Sneasel and Piloswine, have evolved into a Gen IV Pokémon. * This episode references Silver's experiences with Team Rocket, along with Pryce noting that he knows who Silver's father is. * Mamoswine's ability being Oblivious was based off Paul's Mamoswine. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket